Drax the Destroyer
Drax the Destroyer is one of the main characters of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, debuting in Guardians of the Galaxy (film). 'History' 'Pre-series' Drax the Destroyer comes from a planet where people there are literal. Drax has fond memories of roasting a creature that resembled Rocket for dinner. Every winter solstice, his father would tell him stories of how he impregnated his mother (something that grossed out his companions in the Guardians years later. He met his wife, Hovat, at a rally. While most people danced, Hovat did not even tap her foot. Drax saw she was the one. Eventually, they both fell in love with each other and had a daughter, Kamaria, together. After his wife and daughter were murdered by Ronan the Accuser under orders of Thanos, he vowed vengeance, first by killing 22 people who were followers of Ronan and being incarcerated at the Kyln. He built a reputation as being the most feared inmate at the Kyln. ''Guardians of the Galaxy '''Meeting his Fellow Guardians' In 2014, Drax saw that Gamora, a daughter of Thanos and an associate of Ronan's, was incarcerated there. When he saw the other prisoners preparing to kill her, Drax appeared on the scene, Moloka Dar and others living in fear, with him saying he was going to kill her himself. Dar, as he began giving Drax his knife he threatened Gamora with, the young woman was able to use the distraction to her advantage, and claimed to be no family to Ronan or Thanos. Drax, however, would not listen to her and prepared to kill her. However, he was stopped by Peter Quill, who convinced Drax not to kill Gamora because since she betrayed Ronan, the villain would come to Drax. Listening to Quill's words, Drax spared Gamora's life, while also taking Moloka Dar's favorite knife. The next day during a break out, Drax realized that Quill, Gamora, Rocket and Groot were breaking out of the Kyln. he soon joined the team when he knocked out several of the guards and supplied Rocket with a gigantic machine gun. He later saved Quill from a drone and was promised to join the team, with Quill promising that Drax can have the chance of killing Ronan. The group manage to escape rom the Kyln, but they have to double back when Quill still has the orb while Drax saw that Peter was returning. He asked what Quill had retrieved, revealing his Walkman, causing Drax to call Quill an idiot. Knowhere Arriving on Knowhere, Drax and Rocket got drunk and betted on Orlonis. However, they enter a fight with each other. However, Gamora and Quill break it up before it gets any worse. Drax leaves the tavern, and threatens one of the dispatchers to release a message to Ronan the Accuser. Finally encountering his enemy, Drax went on to fight Ronan. However, Gamora, Rocket and Quill had to distract Ronan's forces as well; but they lose the orb in the process. Drax is thrown into a vat of yellow liquid; however, he is rescued by Groot, who immediately revives him. Rocket returns to Knowhere, revealing that Quill and Gamora got captured. Soon, Drax joined Rocket and Groot in commissioning a rescue mission to save Quill and Gamora to help save Xandar. Battle of Xandar Drax decides to join Quill in his plan on saving Xandar, and if he does die, he will be able to see his wife and daughter again. As Star-Lord briefed the Ravagers and Guardians on their plan to getting the stone from Ronan, Drax commented that, to him, Sakaarans were paper people. Kraglin, who was standing nearby, agreed with Drax and punched him in the shoulder. Drax, not understanding that Kraglin was giving him a friendly punch, glared at Kraglin, who immediately backed away in fear. Drax joined Quill, Gamora and Groot on the Milano, where they crash-landed into the Dark Aster through the hole in the wall. The group was soon encountered by Nebula, who began to insult Gamora until Drax blasted her away. While Gamora went to fight her sister, Drax accompanied Groot and Star-Lord to Ronan the Accuser. They were suddenly cornered by Korath the Pursuer, who Drax killed while saving Quill. The men are reunited with Gamora as they fight off Sakaarans and Peter uses Rocket's Hadron Enforcer on Ronan, who ultimately survives the hit. Drax goes to kill the Accuser himself, but is knocked unconscious. Before Ronan kills them, Rocket comes through the Dark Aster, which knocks the Kree fanatic down. As the Aster starts falling towards Xandar, Gamora drags Drax to the safety of Groot's cocoon, who sacrifices himself to save his family. |thumb|left|251x251px]] After recovering, while Peter began to distract Ronan with a "dance-off" to the song, "Ooh, Child," Drax, signalled by Rocket, helped him fix the Hadron Enforcer. Drax used it on Ronan's Cosmi-Rod and dispelled the Infinity Stone. After Gamora joins hands with Quill, who is overwhelmed with the Power Stone's magic, Drax soon joins with Rocket grabbing on as well. Together, they kill Ronan the Accuser, before Peter says that they are the Guardians of the Galaxy. After Ronan is destroyed, Gamora takes one of the orbs and quickly contains the Power Stone. After Quill gave the orb to Yondu, Drax went to comfort Rocket, who was grieving for Groot, by petting him on the head. Guardians Assembled Because of their deeds on Xandar, Drax's criminal record was expunged. Before leaving, when Rhomann Dey acknowledged Drax's criminal record was now clean, Drax asked if he ripped somone's spine out because they intimidated him, Dey tells Drax that counts as murder, one of the worse acts of crime anyone can commit. Drax accepts this answer before going up on the repaired Milano. Drax joined the Guardians of the Galaxy under the leadership of Quill,, off to do something "a little bit of both" good and bad. ''Avengers: Endgame'' Revival fter Bruce Banner uses the Infinity Stones to bring everyone back, Drax is resurrected where he dusted. However, to them, they are waking up from a sleep and go to Earth, where they fight Thanos and his subordinates. Drax went to Tony Stark's funeral in respect for the late superhero.